


Independent

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [72]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Mentor/Protégé, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Damon part ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independent

Clint was sharpening his knives and swords when he heard Damon.

Damon said, "We need to talk."

Clint gave him his full attention.

Damon said, "We have been together for some years, but now is the time to part ways."

Clint asked, "Why?"

Damon said, "Because fledgling, you need to find your own way. I taught you everything."

Clint knew Damon was right. The older Vampire had taught him everything. But it was time to make his own life.

Clint said, "Thank you for everything."

Damon wasn't sentimental, but he hugged Clint anyway.

Damon said, "Be careful and stay out of trouble."

Clint nodded.

He watched as Damon slunk into the night.

Clint knew it would be decades, maybe centuries before he meets Damon again.

In the mean time, he'll become strong and independent.


End file.
